


Don't be a Stranger

by MonochromeDreams



Series: HQWW: AraKita [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Aran, Clubbing, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Top Kita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDreams/pseuds/MonochromeDreams
Summary: Inside the club, a handsome man tries his luck.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Series: HQWW: AraKita [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Don't be a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is half baked I needed an excuse to write so I could get out of a slump and finish a commission and write top Kita and I had to get this out of the way to do it.  
> [Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6vUlhqgcW4)

Fingers drum against the bar top, a well-dressed young man trying to smooth talk the woman in the stool next to him bumps his arm for the third time in twenty minutes. The bartender places more drinks in front of the couple before he walks away grimacing sourly. 

Kita doesn’t hate bars, but if he had a choice he wouldn’t go to one. 

The music is too loud, the people are too careless, and the floor is always sticky.

However, this is a special occasion.

Big hands thud against the counter, ones he immediately recognizes. Although obscured by the bouts of darkness and flashing lights, the lights from the counter highlight a plain, silver ring on a hand he’s seen 1,001 times before. Aran plops into the seat next to him, gasping for breath. He's wearing a full tracksuit and sneakers, and not the stylish kind.

Kita sips his Bunny Mary, watching his chest expand and contract with mild interest.

They had agreed beforehand to pretend not to know each other. Earlier in the week while they were curled up on the couch Aran made a noise of curiosity and turned his phone to show Kita an article on “Top Ten Roleplaying Ideas For You and Your Partner”. Number one was “strangers in a bar”. 

In the back of his mind Kita already had a declination ready. Why would he need to pretend to meet Aran again? They’ve already met. Several times in fact. They met in high school, they met after games, and they met one more time at the altar. If he wanted to get really technical every morning Aran wakes up next to him and every time he calls when he’s away they meet again. There’s no need to pretend not to know Aran.

He doesn’t want to.

But there was something about the look of determination in his eyes when he’d asked if Kita wanted to try. Distaste runs through his veins at the very thought of clubbing, but if it’s for Aran, Kita is willing to table it.

Kita flags down the bartender, doing his best to order water before finally pointing at the faucet behind the counter. The bartender nods, setting a plastic cup full of tap water in front of Aran. 

“Are you okay?” Kita leans in close to speak as loudly as he can muster l in his ear, placing a hand on the back of the man bowed over the counter, rubbing calm circles over his back. “Did someone recognize you?”

Aran jerks up, shrugging off the jacket to his sweatsuit, Kita takes interest in the way his biceps shift with the movement. Aran takes one last steadying breath before turning to Kita.

“Okay. Time. Time out.” He lifts his hands to signal for a pause before he gulps down half his cup of water in one go. 

“Time out?” Kita sits back in his stool, taking another little sip of his bunny mary.

“For the roleplaying. I gotta explain real quick.” He says a little less breathless now, having to shout over the music doesn’t help. Aran flags down the bartender to top off his water. Guiltily he turns his gaze back to Kita “I thought you left and I freaked out.”

“Why would I leave?” Kita’s brow tilts up in disbelief. He watches Aran’s eyebrows fold in on themselves, eyes scrunch closed, head pulsing with each surge of bass from the music.

“Okay,” Aran says, lifting a placating hand “I lost you. I couldn’t find you anywhere I came up here like three times.”

Kita sniffs, turning back to the bar counter.

“In my defense, it’s dark and all the lights are out on the dance floor.” Aran slumps on to the counter, shouting as sincerely “But i’m still sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you alone for so long.”

That makes his heart pound, skip beats during the most menial tasks. Sweet, sincere, apologies, even if it is something minor. Something he’d never give up for the world even in the most trying times. 

Kita shifts in the stool, settling his chin in his palm and leaning over to look Aran in his eye “I’ll forgive you.” he shouts over the steady pound of music. Aran smiles at him, bright and shiny in the dim club. He smiles back, small and sweet, rolling his ring around his finger “But you’ll have to apologize properly first.”

Aran groans, but gives a sincere apology. “'m sorry.”

Kita crooks a brow, drumming his fingers against the sticky bar top. “We beg in this household.”

“In the club?” He sounds scandalized, like it wasn’t his idea to come out and pick Kita up for a ‘one night stand’.

“Nope.” Kita says, waving off the idea of it, next to him Aran sighs in relief. As if this is that sort of club. As if Kita has any interest in letting others see Aran kowtow. Kita leans in for the kill, pressing up close to Aran’s ear he whispers “Later. When we’re alone together.” Kita takes another sip of his Bunny Mary watching the way Aran straightens in his seat. 

“A devil.” Aran pouts.

“And a handsome one too.” Kita says with a little bat of his eyelash “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Deep laughter roils up from low in Aran’s chest. Kita hangs on to every bit of it, from the way Aran’s nose scrunches up to the crows feet and smile lines forming on his face. If he could lean on Aran he would, but he’s too close in his space to get any closer, so Kita watches. Eventually, Aran snaps back into himself.

“Wait,” Aran leans back a bit, “I messed up. We’re supposed to be roleplaying. I broke character, lemme try again. I’ll go back an—” 

Kita sets a steady hand on his shoulder sitting back on the stool.

“We're timing back in?” Kita grimaces at all the shouting he’s having to do. 

"Yeah, just like...yeah." Aran swivels in the barstool to face him. Another strobe light assaults poor Kita’s eyesight and he leans slightly to the left. 

Kita moves the hand shielding his vision, shaking off the lights popping up in his peripheral. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Aran says waving down the bartender for a real drink this time "Your eyes are real pretty." He says absently, before leaning over to point at some liquor on the shelf, mimicking pouring motions to the bartender.

Kita's smile fades quickly into a look of confusion. "Wait, are we roleplaying?"

Kita almost laughs at how quickly Aran jolts forward. So quickly he almost falls right into his lap. 

"WHAT?" Aran turns his head, listening intently for Kita’s next words. 

He smooths his hand over the soft fabric of Aran’s shirt. Hes warm, giving off comfortable body heat in waves, his shirt is soft. Plain black and made mostly for lounging. It feels like home. Kita sighs leaning forward.

"Is this part of the roleplay?" he might lose his voice at this point, but he's hanging on to the dream. Whatever that is. 

"OH!" Aran hangs on tight to the stem of his glass as he pulls back a little "No. That was just a compliment." Aran chuckles out, before he takes a sip of his drink. Kita rolls his eyes fondly.

"Is that wine?" He looks on bitterly, turning back to the drink board posted over the cabinet. He hadn’t even seen it on the drink board let alone on the shelf.

Aran strikes a pensive pose with his glass breaking out into a smile after Kita's eyes wrinkle at the corners. "Yeah!”

He climbs out of his seat to stand next to Aran. It feels like the same song has been playing for the last hour and the yelling is getting old. He leans against the counter crooking an arm around Aran’s

“So grown up." Kita says teasingly, patting a hand against Aran's chest, the stool just low enough for Kita to talk into his ear.

Aran smiles like he's got all the answers. "I thought I'd spice it up" he says clicking his teeth and wiggling his brows he leans into Kita "for the…"

In his defense, Kita forgot too.

"Shit." 

He nods. At this point, the music is something less frantic and blaring and more low and repetitive. 

Going home is certainly a thought right now. With the sticky counter and the annoying man being played for drinks beside them and being husbandless for the first 30 minutes of clubbing, this is a pride thing.

Kita squints into the darkness and then turns back to Aran.

"We gotta buckle down." Aran straights his back, delicately lifting his wine glass for a sip. 

Kita nods "Get in character."

"Right." A steady presses Kita towards his seat. "We're hot young people clubbing-" Kita looks down at his sweater and to the t-shirt he's pretty sure he's seen Aran do yard work in. He nods. "And we're not married."

Arguable, but why the hell not.

“Right...” Kita trails off. Time to clear his mind. He did not marry Aran in a courtroom. Instead they are not married. He is just a man trying his luck with an incredibly attractive guy in a dark room with loud music and dirty table tops. 

Aran clears his throat, nosed scrunched in embarrassment or concencentration. Both perhaps, Kita can’t tell. He wraps a hand around his warm watery Bunny Mary. The ice in it topples as it melts down into watered down liquor and carrot juice. They stare at each other in the relative silence. Neon lights sway conspicuously behind Aran. 

Aran exhales. “Okay.”

“Okay. We’re roleplaying.” 

“Yeah, role playing. Hot people, not married. Gotta woo.” Aran clears his throat leaning his arm against the bar top in a contrived attempt to look casual, with a slight inclined tilt of the head he says “What do...you...do...”

The eyelids on the pretty, brown face in front of him squish close. He too would feel like an idiot if he asked his husband of some odd years what they “do”. Luckily, they’re not husbands. For now.

Kita looks around before his eyes land on the bartender, he’s pretending to wipe down countertops. 

“I’m a bartender.” Kita says as loudly as he can manage over the thrum of the music and chatty crowd.

Aran’s mouth falls open. “Pause. Time out, one more time.”

“Did I mess up?” Kita taps at Aran’s feet with his own.

“No, I didn’t know we were supposed to pick different jobs!” Aran cries.

“Tsk tsk,” Kita says swiveling back to face the bar top “thought you’d at least do some research.”

“So you researched it!” Aran picks up his wine glass, swallowing the rest in one gulp. “You wanted to try it?” 

Kita shrugs, watching the inside of his Bunny Mary separate into carrot juice and watered down liquor. No, but he thought about it. “Why would I?”

“I dunno!" Aran shrugs, huffing a breath "Maybe you’re bored or something.” 

Kita makes a non-committal noise. Then it hits him, right in the chest. His eyes light up and he turns to Aran in a half-lidded glow.

“Don’t you damn start with me, Shinsuke.” He swivels around in his chair, back facing Kita. If only he could turn red.

Kita stands, placing his hands on the bigger man’s shoulders. He rubs gentle circles where his hands rest. He stands, quietly behind Aran. Kita can’t hear what he’s saying, but he’s positive it's something about Aran’s denial and his general correctness about the situation.

They sit in silence for again, Kita’s smile never leaves his face. He’s been married to Aran for some years now. Something they probably shouldn’t have done so early on in life, but, well, they’re here. In the strangest way, Aran’s concern about their marriage and his constantly being away, is endearing. 

Kita orders a glass of wine, the same red the Aran was drinking before.

“Kita, I wanna go home.” Aran pulls on his sweater.

“That was a terrible pick up line.”

“We’re not playin’ anymore!” Aran’s shoulders slump forward. Kita snickers next to him, but he is tired. Another glass of wine and he’ll take a nap right in the building. He stands, reaching for a strong hand. 

“You drag me all the way out here and you don’t even buy me a drink?”

Aran sniffles while he pulls out his wallet.

He pulls out a couple thousand Yen “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Really?” Kita sticks close to him, smiling small and sultry.

The way Aran looks at him sets a low simmer in his gut.

“Just the way you like.”

To think Aran thought boredom would strike in their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill this tag until I have nothing left. Trying different things with characterization until I find something I like
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/grayscaletrance) come yell about this ship.


End file.
